Blind Spot
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: What really happened during Alex's rescue in Blind Spot...


Okay, I know I've written like ten Blind Spot fics, but I can't help myself! The eppy was so freakin' good!! Anyways, please enjoy, and don't forget to review!

This story is for Confused, for all of her pinging and listening to my late night ramblings! Thanks!

Disclaimer: They are mine! Really!

Bobby was staring at his computer screen when Ross barreled out of his office.

"Goren! I just got a report of a man who found a woman trapped in a basement ten minutes from here! Says she's with the NYPD!" he shouted, and Bobby's heart raced as he leapt out of his chair and grabbed his jacket, following the other man out of the squadroom.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Bobby leapt out of the car before it had even stopped, flashing his badge at the other officers. Immediately he was drawn to a group of firefighters standing around a man who was drilling into the ground, and he tapped the shoulder of one of them. The man turned to face Bobby, and Bobby asked, "What are you doing?"

"We can't get to her through the door. It was blocked by bricks, so we're trying to drill a hole and get her out of there," the man shouted over the drill.

"Bobby?" a weak voice called, and suddenly everything else faded away as his mind processed who the voice belonged to.

"Alex?" he shouted, running to the barred window. Falling to his knees in the dirt, he peered into the dark room, his joy rising as his eyes fell on his partner, his Alex. "Alex, talk to me," he begged, nearly crying out in relief as he heard her voice.

"Oh, now you show up," she said sarcastically, but he could hear the relief and exhaustion in her voice. One small hand reached through the bars, and he grabbed it and clung to it like a lifeline.

"Are they planning on getting me out of here anytime soon?" she teased, and he managed a small laugh.

"They're working as fast as they can. But between you and me, it's not fast enough." He lowered his voice and locked eyes with her, squeezing her hand gently. "Are you okay?"

She hesitated before answering. "My shoulders and wrists are pretty sore, but other than that, I'm fine." He could hear the tremor in her voice, but he decided not to press her until they got her out of that hell hole. So he just squeezed her hand again, absentmindedly stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"Bobby, I'm sorry," she said softly, and his mouth fell open. Why was she apologizing to him? If anybody owed anybody an apology, he owed her one.

"Eames, you don't have anything to be sorry for," he growled protectively. "This was NOT your fault!"

"I love you, Bobby," she blurted out, and his heart nearly stopped. "I need to say this, and I need you to hear this."

He nodded wordlessly, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

"Ever since I've been in here, I've only been able to think of two things: surviving, and getting back to you. This whole," she waved her free hand around her head, "ordeal has really opened my eyes to how good I have it. I take you, and us, for granted every day. And I'm so sorry for that," she apologized, and he could see the tears track down her dirty cheeks.

Tears sprung to his own eyes, and he cleared his throat before saying, "Well, I guess that makes two of us then, Alex." He relished the feel of her name, her first name, as it rolled off of her tongue, and he was angry with himself for letting one of the first times he said it be in a disgusting alleyway while she was trapped in a basement.

Several minutes passed before they spoke again.

"Bobby, do me a favor, would you?" she asked suddenly, and he nodded. "Promise me that you'll take me out for a steak dinner and get me good and drunk when this is all over, okay?"

He laughed and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her cold hand. "Okay, Alex. I promise."

Suddenly there was a crash, and Alex jerked her head around to see a fireman climb down into the basement. Bobby released his hold on her hand and ran to the entrance of the hole, ignoring several protests as he climbed down. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he looked around until he saw her, then he stepped forward and gathered her into his arms. They swayed back and forth a minute in silence, until she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Hi," she whispered, and he laughed and smoothed her hair back from her face.

"Hi."

The firefighter tapped on Bobby's shoulder, saying, "We really need to get Miss Eames out of here and checked over." Bobby nodded, and the fireman leaned down, wrapping one arm around the back of her leg and lifting her into his arms. Bobby saw Alex's panic, and he quickly kissed his forehead, then turned to the hole and quickly climbed out.

As soon as he was back in the sunlight, he waited anxiously for the fireman that was carrying Alex to appear. When he did, Bobby quickly stepped forward and took his partner out of the man's arms and into his own. Sliding one arm under her legs, he used the other to support her back, and he smiled when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ross approached them, but Bobby shook his head furiously and headed to the ambulance, where a paramedic helped him and Alex into the back of the ambulance. Sitting on the bench, Bobby repositioned Alex so that she was stretched out and lying sideways in his arms.

The paramedic who had helped them into the ambulance climbed into the back with them, slamming the door behind himself. He gave the signal that they were ready, and the engine roared to life.

Bobby felt Alex jump when the doors slammed shut, and he leaned down so that he was a few inches away from her face. Her eyes popped open, and he saw the fear and apprehension in their hazel color. But when she remembered whose arms she was in, she relaxed and smiled up at him, touching his stubbly cheek with her hand.

At her touch, Bobby Goren finally broke and allowed the tears that he had withheld since her disappearance to stream down his cheeks. He gulped and buried his face in her neck, and she cried with him, pressing her face into his shoulder.

The paramedic watched with tears in his own eyes as the couple rocked back and forth, their sobs mixing together.

The ride to the hospital flew by as Alex drifted in and out of sleep in Bobby's arms, occasionally shaking and clinging tighter to her partner. He just crooned in that deep voice of his, not saying anything, but the sound of his voice relaxing and comforting her nonetheless.

When they reached the hospital, the paramedic watched as the woman began to panic again as her friend laid her on the stretcher.

Bobby's heart was breaking as Alex tried to remain strong for both of them, but he knew she was terrified. Taking her hand, he walked alongside her as they guided her stretcher into the E.R. He knew he wouldn't be allowed to go with her, so he leaned down and kissed her forehead again, touching his nose to hers and running one big hand over her hair. "Alex, I can't go with you back there. But I promise I'll come as soon as they let me," he swore, and she nodded bravely, saying, "Don't forget about that dinner." He laughed weakly and stared down into her hazel eyes, stroking her hair until the paramedic cleared his throat nervously.

Kissing her forehead one more time, he touched her cheek, then walked out of the hospital. Alex watched him go, and she thought groggily, _Don't do anything stupid, Bobby. I need my partner back._

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Later that night, Bobby timidly slipped into Alex's hospital room with a dozen roses and a small bag that contained a brownie. As he approached the bed, he was somewhat disappointed to see that she was asleep.

_Of course she's asleep, you idiot_, a voice in his head berated him. _She probably hasn't been asleep since Jo took her!_ Setting the bag and roses on the stand beside her bed, he sat in the uncomfortable hospital issued chair, hesitating slightly before taking her tiny hand into his.

"Hey, partner," he said softly, staring at her pale, bruised face. As he listened to the sounds of the machines surrounding them, helping her to live, he broke down for the second time that day. Pulling his hand away from hers, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands.

The tears came silently as he rocked back and forth, releasing all of his fears and anxieties that had built over the previous three days. The salty tears continued to fall, and he let them, not caring anymore. Alex was safe. That was all that mattered.

A low moan interrupted his thoughts, and he quickly wiped the tears away and leaned forward, watching his partner's face crumble in fear and agony. She cried out in her sleep and began to toss restlessly, flailing her arms. Afraid that she might hurt herself and worsen her injuries, Bobby grabbed her hand and held it tightly, using the other to stroke her face.

"It's okay, Alex," he murmured, caressing her cheek and forehead. "You're safe. You're safe."

As soon as his hand came into contact with her skin, she settled down and relaxed, sighing deeply. Bobby just sat there, frozen in place. _Maybe I just imagined it,_ he thought, running his thumb along her jaw line. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his hand away and studied her face carefully.

At the loss of his touch, her face crumbled again, and she began to shift, agitated. In amazement, he placed his hand on her forehead again, and she quieted immediately, moving slightly into his touch. For the rest of the night, Bobby remained by her side, his hand never leaving her cheek.

When Alex awoke the next morning, the first thing she saw was Bobby draped across her stomach, snoring softly and still gripping her hand in a protective hold.

The End

A/N: Okay, now that half of you are crying, and all of you need to go to the dentist for cavities that you got from this story's sweetness, be a doll and review!


End file.
